


Disobedience and Rewards

by Animefan22



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Also was for a friend, ChiKanaYou, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Humiliation, Petplay, This is completely and utterly a Thirst Fest, Threesome - F/F/F, dom!chika, sub!kanan, sub!you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: Chika wants to try something out and her girlfriends agree to help her





	Disobedience and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Wa-hey, enjoy this absolute fucking thirst fest that is ChiKanaYou Petplay. (This was totally and without a doubt for a friend so I hope she likes it.)

Chika's said once before that she wanted to try other things in the bedroom, kinkier if you will, and Kanan and You are both willing to please so they both agree to do whatever Chika can throw at them.   
  
The night they decide on to do this, Chika is well prepared to let loose her tirade and myriad of toys and "lessons".   
  
When Kanan and You walk into Chika's room that night, the room is cleared and windows are drawn for privacy as much they can get without bothering Riko and the rest of the Ryoden and in the middle of the room is Chika buck named with a vibrating dildo in one hand and a pair of egg vibrators in the other.   
  
Both of them tremble and wonder who's getting the dildo but all Chika said was to close and lock the door and get changed and on all fours.   
  
They do as instructed and Chika walks about her pets, a slap to the ass here, a rub of her foot against their crotch there...   
  
"S-say, Chika-chan who's getting that diiil-" You can't quite finish her sentence due to said toy being shoved in her ass and turned on, Chika's hand wrapped around her cock and applied some pressure by squeezing ever so.   
  
"Now, I didn't tell you to speak, did I?"   
  
"N-no,"   
  
"'No', what?"   
  
"No, m-mistress" You's hips jerked when Chika let go of her cock and replaced her hand with a ring (where Chika got the cock ring You doesn't know).   
  
Kanan watched Chika work on You and couldn't stop herself from thinking she wanted the same treatment but remained quiet.   
  
"For that, you don't get to cum till I say so, my pet" Chika said low, Nipping at You's ear and tapping one of the egg vibes to her cock. You let out a gasp and her hips rolled on their own.   
  
Chika slapped You's ass and pushed the dildos setting up one notch before moving over to Kanan, the one loyal puppy who wasn't acting out.   
  
"You should be more like Kanan here, You-san. Obedient, not stepping out of line..." Chika got on her knees so she was eye level with Kanan. "And deserving of a treat," Chika placed a kiss on Kanan's lips of which was reciprocated. Chika asked for entrance into Kanan's mouth with her tongue and when she was granted what she wanted, Chika caught Kanan's tongue between her lips and gave a quick suck. Kanan let out a whimper and when Chika pulled away, her tongue was lolled and hanging out of her mouth.   
  
Chika smirked and leaned back on her haunches at the same time beckoning Kanan over. She followed like the obedient puppy she was. Chika didn't say much else but her body language spoke more than words could. She spread her legs for Kanan and Kanan didn't need to be told twice as she leaned down lower to ground to lick Chika's cunt.   
  
Chika hummed in pleasure and let Kanan do all the work, watching her through lidded eyes.   
  
"That's a good girl, just like that." Chika cooed out and Kanan raised her hands tentatively to wrap around Chika's thighs and delve her tongue deeper inside her pussy.   
  
Chika let out a moan of approval and Kanan pushed forward, all the while You looked on in lust and want, her hips keening against the vibrator in her ass.   
  
Kanan swiped her tongue along Chika's slit up to her clit and suckled on the bundle, Chika's hips jerking up. She groaned out and gave You a pointed look that could only be read as 'you wish this was you'.   
  
Kanan worked Chika over with her tongue, the muscle flicking and swiping across her clit, Kanan being adventurous and moving a hand closer to her slit, sliding two in Chika's warm snatch to which the girl above her let out a sigh with a roll of her hips. Chika looked back down at Kanan to watch her work, boy was that a good idea.   
  
What she saw was this determined look in Kanan's eye, a look that meant she would do whatever to please her Master, a look that showed she wouldn't stop unless commanded to. Chika couldn't stop a moan bubbling up and out of her mouth at the sight, her hip jerking against Kanan's face again.   
  
Hearing Chika making such lewd noises was turning Kanan on and she felt her cock getting stiff the more she heard (and saw) Chika react to her motions and her pelvis swayed side to side. You was staring at both Kanan and Chika and she let out whines and whimpers, begging to be in Kanan's place, begging to come, begging for Chika to just _touch her_.   
  
Chika leaned forward and rubbed the palm of her hand along Kanan's back, giving a double tap of her pointer--a mutually shared safe sign the three of them used in order to signify if they wanted to stop or quit the entire thing all together--Kanan looked up from Chika's snatch, slick coating her chin.   
  
"Yes, Mistress?" Kanan spoke softly.   
  
"That's enough. You've shown how much you don't want to be punished. Now take me." That was one command Kanan didn't need to be told twice to do. Even if it was a command, it still allowed Kanan to act and behave as rough as possible.   
  
If Kanan were to have a tail, it'd be wagging at how happy she was to get to mount Chika. Chika turned over, pulling a pillow over for her knees and coming to rest on her hands as well, leaning further down so her pussy and anus were sticking in the air prime for Kanan to just look at or eat out again. Just the mere sight of her handiwork, of seeing Chika's pink, wet cunt was enough for Kanan's cock to stand at full mast.   
  
Moving closer to Chika, Kanan rubbed and pushed the head of her dick against her folds eliciting hums and coos from the Junior before Kanan sheathed herself slowly inside Chika. Both of them let out varying hisses of air at the intimate contact and it took all of Kanan's will to not be a disobedient pup and ram herself hard into Chika's snatch. Instead she opted to start off slow, thrusting herself in and out of Chika until the younger decided she go faster.   
  
Chika's face was that of absolute bliss and her hips rolled and gyrated back into Kanan's cock as the older girl thrust faster and harder in and out of her snatch, You looking on with the vibrators in her anus and on her own dick but still unable to come nor touch herself. Watching them and thrusting her own hips like a bitch in heat (which she was) was all You could do, her tongue lolled out of her mouth in continuous pant.   
  
Chika could just hear how wanton You was and knew she wanted to come or get off in some way but she didn't want to give her misbehaving puppy the satisfaction of what she wanted. Instead, she only said "Deeper," to Kanan of whom complied and Kanan shifted her hips and angled herself so she could thrust deeper, hunching herself over Chika with her hips thrusting harder, her cock hitting deep inside Chika to which she moaned out and let the animal in Kanan come out.   
  
Kanan pushed down on Chika's back to slowly have her lay down, face first in the mat, before hunching herself again now with her hands stable and gripping at Chika's. Chika's head was turned and she was able to watch You from her position on the floor and she could see everything. Chika was able to see You's hips moving with her cock swaying back and forth from the motions, her pre globbing up at the tip and dribbling to the floor forming a puddle (one that You would clean up afterwards).   
  
Chika felt her lips tug into a smirk, even with a moan bubbling up from her throat. Looking back at Kanan, all Chika said was "Deeper more," and Kanan angled her hips so she was able to thrust deeper and harder, hunching over again and securing her hands over Chika's her cock hitting deeper and harder rubbing against Chika's sweet spots. Chika let out a moan and with a few more thrusts she came, her slick squirting out and coating Kanan's dick, dripping down her own legs.   
  
Kanan groaned at that, at the feeling and the sight and she could feel herself getting close, her hips thrusting in and out of rhythm. "Ch-chika-chan, Mistress," Kanan croaked out, "I'm close. May I please come?" Kanan pleaded, almost begged and if Chika looked behind her, she knew she'd see the biggest puppy eyes. Still catching what little breath she could from her own orgasm, she only nodded. Kanan whined happily and wrapped her arms around Chika's waist, effectively picking her up as she moved back on her haunches.   
  
Being in this position was easier for Kanan to slam her hips--her cock--into Chika as well as pull her down onto it. Her hips thrust wildly, sporadically even as Chika sat on her lap in reverse cowgirl and after one, two, three, four more thrusts Kanan bit down on Chika's shoulder and thrust harder than the last few times and she came, streams of jizz shooting in Chika's cunt with her hips jerking after every pulse of her cock. Kanan was coming so much some of it was spilling out of her juniors pussy.   
  
After the final spurt had left her, she wearily laid them back down into their prior position, unsheathing herself from Chika slow with a trail of cum linking her dick to Chika's snatch. Chika was panting and her body was trembling from both her own orgasm and being filled by Kanan (of which left a nice creampie).   
  
"And that's," Chika panted out, "how a good dog gets their reward." She shivered when she moved, her legs like jelly from the pounding she just took. You was staring at her Master, her snatch specifically, whining and whimpering both from pleasure she was receiving from the vibrators and the anticipation of what was to come next.   
  
Chika's breath was slowing, calming down. "Has my little puppy learnt her lesson?" You swallowed and nodded, whining more with her hips rocking. Chika looked closely and saw her puddle of pre was slightly bigger than before (probably from multiple drops dripping down from the tip of her cock). "Hm... I don't think you have. If you really have learnt your lesson of not speaking unless told, clean your Mistress's pussy." Chika commanded. You's hips jerked and her loins felt like they were on fire from just that statement regardless of if she was being edged to hell and back and unable to come.   
  
You swallowed once more and crawled her way over to Chika, of who was sitting with her legs open, Kanan's jizz still oozing from her snatch.   
  
You lowered herself and lapped at Chika's cunt, effectively licking up Kanan's creampie that was mixing with her juices. In any other scenario, You would've found this embarrassing, humiliating even, but right now she couldn't fight the fact that she was quite enjoying this, even with her case of blue balls.   
  
Once Chika decided that she was clean enough, she had You stop and pulled away. Still on shaky legs, Chika felt it time to be lenient and remove the dildo from You's ass and the vibrator from her cock but not the ring just yet. You was keening again, she needed to cum, had to cum.   
  
With her eyes and some non-verbal sounds, You asked if she could come yet. "Not yet, my pet," Chika spoke, this time a bit softer than before. "If you're to cum, lap up this mess. You know how hard it is to get semen out of the carpet. It can stain." The both of them knew Chika had cleaning supply that was strong enough it could scrub the rust off an old car but still You abided by her Master's orders and moved back to her spot, getting in the same position she was in just prior, and licked at her puddle of semen.   
  
There it was again, the burning in her loins from being in such a position, being watched and forced to clean up both Chika and her own mess.   
  
When she had finished, her cock was throbbing more than it was previously.   
  
"I think you've earned the right to come, don't you think so too, Kanan?" Chika asked her senior who looked to her then to You--who had such a pleading, pained expression on her face Kanan felt for the girl--and nodded. Chika deemed it was alright for her to come and was backed by Kanan on that answer, if she wasn't in the state she was in You would've jumped for joy, glad she was finally able to cum.   
  
"Come with me to the mat, my pet." Chika softly said, almost whispered, as she walked back onto the mat Kanan was still sitting on. You followed with as much enthusiasm one could when they had a rocket full of semen ready to explode swaying between their legs.   
  
Chika sat down and beckoned You sit in her lap. She complied and sat where she was told. Even while sitting she couldn't keep her hips still and they bucked. Chika gingerly moved both her hands around the front of You's body and undid the ring but quickly replaced it with her right hand. You was panting and the feeling of Chika's hand on her hot dick was more than enough to set her off but she had to keep control and wait.   
  
Instead she whimpered, hips rolling and bucking in her hand. "You must be so turned on if you can't wait. Such an impatient puppy." Chika said dryly, her hand moving and pumping, rubbing You's cock to get her to climax.   
  
You couldn't speak she was panting too hard and her head rolled back at the pleasure she was receiving from just the simple handjob. "It's okay You-chan," the rare moment when Chika broke character. "You can come. Come for me, puppy." Her hand jerked up and down You's dick squeezing ever so when she got to the head. You didn't have to be told twice and after two more pumps of her cock she was coming. Hard. Her hips jerked wildly in Chika's hand, moans spilling from her mouth and her own hands gripping at the mat under them.   
  
Kisses were riddled along her shoulders and neck from both Chika and Kanan as You rode out her orgasm, Chika's hand never slowing in the least to help her finish.   
  
You's hips slowed in movement, still jerking ever so from the leftover dregs of her orgasm. She was spent and she fell limp in Chika's and Kanan's arms, Chika released You's dick and licked off the semen that had found its way onto her fingers.   
  
"I'm glad I made you move to the mat. You made a big mess." Chika commented and looked to her submissive companion who was fit snug in Kanan's arms. You whimpered and a blush crept onto her cheeks. Chika smiled soft and planted a kiss to her forehead and then one to Kanan's.   
  
"You were both great. Thank's for helping me with this." Chika was back to being Chika. Kanan let out a short chuckle.   
  
"Anything for our Chika-chan, right You-chan?" You groaned in response, she couldn't move her body.   
  
"I think you overdid it, Chika-chan." Kanan commented on the state of their girlfriend.   
  
"Ehehehe... Sorry You-chan..." Chika said sheepishly. You gave a glance to Chika and forced herself to sit up, Kanan there to catch her if she fell back.   
  
Her throat was raw from moaning her head off but You still managed to croak out, "Don't worry about it, Chika-chan." Even in such a spent state You was able to speak with the same vigor she always did.   
  
Chika was silent for a moment and when prodded by both of her girlfriends finally said, "Would you both be opposed to doing this again?"


End file.
